Personal wireless electronic devices have become ubiquitous. Many of these devices use more than one wireless protocol to connect to the outside world, such as the cellular, WiFi, and Bluetooth communications commonly found on today's smartphones. These devices are continuously on and are detectable by the signals they emit.